Our Melancholic Friendship
by Himiko Risaka
Summary: Two friends drifted apart due to unknown circumstances, accidentally collide one morning at school. Will romance bloom? Will their friendship be rekindled or are their relationship destined for tragedy?
1. Prologue

Chapter 1.

**Prologue**

I didn't mean to. Not to him especially. Out of all people, why him? It was sudden, and a bit painful. It was more his fault than mines, but still, I could have evaded. My feet froze. I was stunned. I couldn't believe my eyes, and when it was all over. Here we were. I looked at my scattered belongings on the floor in fear of what next was to come. He never physically harmed me, or used abusive words, but his distant behaviour and cold stare made me quake and quiver. Those eyes. They looked at me with pure hatred. The emotional scarring was just too much. Where did I go wrong? Did I say something? Was it something I did? I couldn't understand, I wouldn't. Maybe even it was something I didn't do. I would never know, he wouldn't say. Our friendship was tossed aside like a pile of leaves. I was replaceable to him. Acknowledging his hatred towards me, I've been avoiding him. I let my guard down thus messing everything up. _**Once again, I inadvertently annoyed him. **_

Expecting the worst, I kept my head down and reached for my book. I dare not look at him directly. Meticulously scratching the back of his head, he knelt down to help, he barely looked at my face but still managed to blush. This seemed nice except for the fact that he hadn't notice me yet. The air grew thin and eventually became unbearably cold and dry. The atmosphere was suffocating. Panicked , I stopped breathing for a while, my face grew blue as the seconds elapsed. In a caring voice, oblivious to my real identity, he spoke, "Hey, didn't see you there." kneeling down he asked, "Are you alright?"

That warm compassion and kindness, it was almost alien to me. I kept my head down; my long blonde hair blocking my face. At my silence, he continued, breaking the awkward moment between us, "sorry ...it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was running and then you..." he stopped and handed me my books that fell closer to him. "You're not hurt are you..." his apologetic stream of words halted at the sight of my photo-stickers.

Petrified, I watched as the cheerful Boomer return to his cold and distant self. That unfortunate emotion that only my eyes witnessed. He didn't utter a word to me. He shoved my belongings into my bag and left with his entourage. Not even a salutation. I was used to it. However, the silver lining was, I heard his voice once more, the voice that constantly shouted my name when we were younger. My morale was not crushed. I watched him disappear into a crowd of student, regretting not saying a word to him. That jerk!


	2. Chapter 1

The ceaseless ticking of the class' clock was getting excruciatingly painful thus I drummed my fingers on the desk to match its rhythmic tune. It was a sound only my ears could hear, yet it brought but little comfort. I couldn't focus on sensei's words, Boomer's emotionless expression burned my thoughts. Why did he have to react like that when he realized it was me? Getting rejected like that hurt. I swiftly raised my right hand drawing attention to me as I kept my head down. "May I be excused!" I nervously asked

I could barely see her face behind her large blonde curls but I could tell that he eyes narrowed on mines as a sign of both her superiority and seniority. "No!" she continued her lesson walking in tall red stilettos that every fashionista would die for. After looking at my facial expression, she asked, "It's only ten minutes, can't it wait?" then returned to the board and continued teaching whatever today's lesson was.

I caved. Taking pity, she nodded and pointed at the doorway. Reluctantly, she exhaled, "Take it outside! crybabies don't belong here!"

Albeit harsh, Miss Bellum couldn't bear to see any of her students cry. I sat on the musty floor of the girl's washroom. Bits of paper and candy wrappers decorated the floor and the room smelt like an ungodly combination of hair spray and lip gloss. I rinsed my face and dried my eyes before anyone could see me at my low point. I cant let one person end my happiness. I need to grow up. It's impossible to be friends with everyone. Somewhere along the road, friendships die and enemies are formed. I just have to deal with it.

As if it were fate, I collided with Boomer once more. His friends teased, "Hey look, it's the cutie from this morning."

"Two times in a day, you're relentless!"

"I know rite! I jus' wish a girl would giv' me that much attention. Hey if Boomer's not interested, why dont'cha turn t' me?"

Out of the three, the last caught my attention. He was corny, ..., cheesy even, but his flaming red eyes pierced through my heart like a dagger. I felt as though I was losing consciousness and my knees got weak. He got dangerously close,his lips almost touching mines and for a second ... my worries were gone. No Boomer, no homework, no stress, just his shiny brown hair and sharp face. With my face flushed red, I unintentionally let out a small gasp. His lips now nearing mines I instinctively closed my eyes. I was too starstruck to think, to move, to do anything but embrace a stranger.

"Brick leave her alone," the sound of his bored but stern voice alarmed me, "we should get to class before its over" when I opened my eyes, Boomer had a strong grip on Brick's shoulder. It was deadly even, but Brick showed no sign of pain , he just shrugged it off and released his body pressure from mines. I had no idea he had me pinned.

Before I had could react to the previous closeness of our bodies, I thought to my self, '_was he stern to Brick because he was talking to me?'_ if so then he should know that I'm not trying to take his friends from him. I just want to _**know**_ why i lost one.

As they walked a way, I felt a sharp pain in my chest as the gap between Boomer and I increased. Deep down I knew I couldn't let him go so easily.

"W-Wait!" I accidentally shrieked. With haste, I covered my mouth to ensure that my inner thoughts don't slip out again. Four turned around but the fifth did not. They all had annoyed expressions painted on their faces making it plain to see that more was to be said than a simple 'wait' .

Wittingly I asked, "Were you all skipping?" I placed my hands on my hips and chin up to evoke confidence but my attempts proved futile as I was greeting by blank stares and an awkward atmosphere, "B-B-Be careful, or else you'll be punished." I completed my sentence.

They relaxed their faces and replied in unison, "We were cleaning the pool as a penalty game from Coach."

What ? Penalty game? Coach? What teacher would have students clean during the learning period? I scratched my head at the thought and returned my gazed towards them. However, before I could ask that troubling question, they already disappeared.

"I should head back now" I solemnly whispered.

I incessantly drummed my pencil eraser on the desk, lamenting on today's events occasionally stroking my chin it to calm my spirit. The time on my octopus shaped wall clock was 9:59. I hadn't taken a bath, eaten dinner nor attempted my homework. I only wondered why Boomer seemed so mad. I toyed with my cellphone just as Boomer was unknowingly toying with my head yet there was no satisfaction to it. Should I call or shouldn't I? Will he even answer? I only want to ask... why? Why did he push me away. If I could go back to that day, that damn day that changed everything!

I barely got a wink of sleep juggling between late homework assignments and studying for the possible pop quiz Miss Bellum loves to dish. "Life treats me especially hard sometimes", I pouted as I brushed my hair then dash out the kitchen with piece of toast sticking out my mouth. So unladylike but I must reach to school early! I kissed Grand mother goodbye and hurried off. Hopefully, I wont bump into him again. His cold stare haunted my dreams, converting them into nightmares. I looked around he school's entrance; no sign of him or his friends. This was nice. Even though melancholic, the fall breeze hummed a lovely tune that any one with great taste in music could get addicted to. I let out a sigh of relief and stealthily ran to class.

"Ah, at class at last." I smiled, dropping my book bag on the desk

"Miyako!" a familiar voice called out. The warmth of her voice comforted me. Without turning around I replied, "Gomen ne Annie!, I was coming to your store yesterday but I'm behind in my work so I stayed home to study."

I lied. I simply wanted a break from everyone.

She cheered, " No problem, I just wanted to remind you about our clean up duty today." nodding her head as she spoke.

I desperately tried to hide my surprise behind an agape smile. It had completely slipped my mind! "Oh yeah, ill be there!" I nonchalantly laughed. I Enjoyed the company Annie and a few other girls whilst talking about new fashion trends and idle gossiping about our mean seniors. Annie even began giving us the 411 on her family's new desert menu. My mouth began to water as she spoke about a coconut blueberry vanilla sundae. Knowing their cooking skills, that desert would be the talk of the town. However, our sea of tranquillity was interrupted by a slam of the door. The class exclaimed and I heard the infamous fan-girl shriek. It wasn't an unusual sound though; that cry for joy was usually heard in the other classes, but apparently class 1-4 was never lucky enough to be graced with the ikumen's presence (ikumen basically means attractive males) – until today. These 'celebrities' were known to melt the hearts of most high girls. Curiosity had overtaken me and I turned to see who this guy was.

Brown hair, tall, slightly tanned, fit, a sharp teasing face adorned with alluring red eyes; it was Brick. He was scanning the room as if looking for someone. As our eyes met, I nervously blushed. Memories of yesterday flooded my mind as he came closer to my desk. I froze in embarrassment and immediately became self-conscious. Slowly , he whispered into my ears, "**We need to talk.**" His smile extended from cheek to cheek but his words were cold and dry. His tone, cruel. My heart sank. Somehow I managed to upset a guy i met in less than 24 hours. He extended his hands out to mines and I took them. I ignored the gasps and the chattering of my class mates and walked out with Brick. I could tell that he didn't want to cause a 'scene' but he meant business. Had he come in yelling and angered, I'd be in serious trouble. I was escorted to a quiet year hallway [-which, is probably forbidden for year ones to loiter-] to have a chat. With each step we took, anxiety built up with in me. Now was the moment. I was sure that I made a new enemy.


End file.
